wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Good wolves always have a bad life... (Pine's life story)
Shadowtailwarriorcat (talk) 16:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 1 "Come on Pine," My father barked. I slowly followed. "Why do I have to hunt? I am only 4 moons old!" I complained to my father. I sighed as I followed my dad. Leaves crunched under my paws. It was late autumn, and things were not going very good. My father and I reached a flowing river. The water crashed over rocks, making them shine in the sun. "Look, there are some deer over there," My dad whispered. I rolled my eyes as I watched the deer eat leaves off of a holly bush. I hopped over the rocks to get across the rushing river. I landed softly on the leaf blanketed gound. I stalked quietly, trying not to crush anything. The wind blew my fur flat. When I got close to the golden brown animal, I pounced on it's back. It tried to kick me off but, I held on for my very life. I bit the deer's neck hard and it collapsed to the ground. I spotted my father's light grey pelt jumping over the river. He landed with a loud "CRUNCH!" and sped over to my deer. "Why do I have to catch the prey?" I asked. "Youre brown pelt camoflauges perfectly with the leaves," He replied. I sighed. "But that is the female's job," I sighed. My dad shook his large, gray head. A slight wind chilled my skin. My father and I dragged my catch to camp and I set it down at the den. I stiffened as I saw the dark grey fur of Oak walk past me. He was the meanest pup in the entire pack. I sighed as he didin't notice me having my green gaze on him. His father, Azure, followed. Early training I suppose? ''I thought. I heard the wind blowing softly, breaking my thoughts. Leaves danced around me and blew away. Scampering to the den, I climbed up a large, gray rock to get to my den. The pack called it the moonrock. Father told me they named our pack MoonPack because of that rock. I climbed into the den. My mother was laying in the den, waiting for her second litter. Her fat, black stomach was laying in front of her. "Hello, Pine!" She greeted me and smiled. I bounced over to my mom. She licked my light brown head. "Did you catch that deer?" She asked me. "Yea!" I replied, proud of my catch. She looked at me with her golden eyes. They showed proudness. I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oak enter the den. "Hey Pine! Wanna play with me?" He asked playfully. Oak was the meanest pup in the pack. His father, Azure, was a delta. All I think he really wants is his son to be better than me, and take the pack when I become alpha. I wasn't convinced to follow Oak because of his statement, but my mom sure was. I sighed and followed him out of the den. Chapter 2 I followed Oak to a beech tree. The leaves circled around the trunk. "Listen sapling, this is my pack. You can't have it," Oak growled. "But you are not-" I was cut off. "I don't have to be the alpha to rule this pack," He growled again. Oak raised a paw. "Don't interfere with my plans or else..." "Or else what?" I asked, folding my ears back to my head. Oak slapped me with a paw, sending me into the birch tree. "That," Oak replied as he stalked away. I rubbed my cheek, flinching as it stung my face. I sighed and ran up to the den. I stuffed my muzzle in my mom's fur. "I think there are fleas in my fur!" My mom barked. I jumped out. I didn't want fleas! I layed next to my mom and saw Oak enter the den. "I'm sorry I played too roughly," He lied. I eyed Oak with my leaf-green gaze. "He's lying!' I blurted out. Oak shook his head. Mom looked at me in question. "No he really is! He told me to not bother his plans!" I barked. My mother shook her head as Oak left the den. I sighed. ''They never belive me. I thought. I looked back up at my mother with sad eyes then looked at the ground. Something in the cave caught my eye. I saw the rock tower Dawn and I built. I forgot it was still there. It brang tears to my eyes. Dawn was my sister and died of disease. Dawn was always there for me. ''I thought. I sighed. ''Oh Dawn, why did you have to go? Chapter 3 I sighed as I remembered my dead sister. I padded over to the rock tower, lied down, closed my eyes and started to sleep. I drempt I was in the den. I looked around. The tower wasnt there. "Hi!" The familliar voice of Dawn startled me. I took a step back. Her light tan fur shone in the sunlight. "Lets build a tower!" She said. We walked to the spot where we would build it. We scampered off to the loose stones. I pulled out a large, flat rock. "That could be the base!" Dawn exclaimed. I carried it to the "X" I drew with my claw and set it down. Dawn followed with a rounder rock. She placed it on top and smiled. I was woken by my mother's bark. "The pack is eating!" She barked. I followed my mother and walked over to the dead deer (that I caught, of course). I saw Oak, who was stufffing his face with deer. "Oak!" Azure yelled. I saw Oak look up, some flecks of red on his face. I sighed and saw a rabbit that my mother placed in front of me. The furry white creature smelled yummy. Before I could take a bite, Oak walked up to me. "Give that to me! I deserve it!" He growled. I was prepared for his challenge. I leaped at him, slashing a claw at his forehead. He dodged, slashing my cheek hard. I tried to jump on Oak, but landed on the ground instead of him. Out of the corner of my gaze, I saw Oak grab the fluffy ball of fur (my rabbit) and drag it over to his father. I sighed. Now I have no food. I thought. Mother doesn't let me eat deer because there is a chance a bigger wolf would step on me. My stomach growled and I whimpered. I curled up in a small, brown ball. I sadly watched Oak as he devoured my rabbit. Chapter 4 I looked at my mother, who was eating a small rabbit as well. Oak had finished my rabbit, and the deer was just bone. A few omegas were carrying the skeleton out of camp. I looked behind me and saw the tower. I hung my head, walking over to it and sighed. A cold wind started outside. It funneled itself into the den. I saw Oak walk over to me. "That rabbit was delicious!" he said mockingly as he licked his lips. He looked at the tower behind me. "What's that?" He asked. "Rocks," I replied. Oak burst out in laughter. "What do you need them for? Self defense?" He laughed. I stared at him with squinted eyes. Oak left. I sighed. My stomach growled again. I shivered as a strong gust of wind knocked me down. I got up and shook my pelt. Specks of dirt flung into Oak's face. I had suddenly realized that this was now a life or death situation. I hid behind the tower. I watched as Oak walked over where I was, then dissapeared. "Boo!" Oak barked. I jumped and landed on the floor. He walked away, snickering. I darted out of the den and into camp. The wind chilled me. I climbed down the tumble of gray rocks and walked to a small rock. I climbed up to it and smiled. It was probably my first moment of happiness in my whole life. Soon, it was disturbed by Oak. He pushed me off. "Now it's mine!" He howled. I shrunk down to the leafy ground. Chapter 5 I looked at Oak with scared, green eyes. I bit my lower lip. Don't cry! Don't cry! Stay strong! ''I thought. I tried to hold in my tears as best as I possibly could. I looked around and pelted away. I layed down by another rock. "Are you okay, Pine?" Daisy, an older pup asked me. Her gray fur fluffed up as she smiled. I started to smile but, it was disturbed by Oak. "Hey Daisy," He smiled. I looked at him with a suspicious expression. Oak may be hard as a rock outside but, he sure does have the sweets for Daisy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I remembered being hungry as my stomach growled. Daisy looked at me. I blushed under my fur. Oak and Daisy left me. I sighed and fluffed up mu brown fur. I rubbed my cheek where I landed. "Owwww," I muttered, watching Daisy and Oak walk off. Chapter 6 (Two moons later) I looked longily at the stars. ''It's the pink moon festival. ''I thought. I looked over my golden brown shoulder at my father. He was turning old and I have to take care of my new sisters while mom and dad are hunting. "Don't touch me, rouge!' I heard Sky, a light gray she-wolf, squeak. I blinked. My other sister, Flower, pounced on her. ''She looks just like Dawn... I thought sadly. I perked my ears at the sound of a howl. my father was climbing up the rock tumble. I picked up Flower and let Sky ride on my back as i climbed into the clearing for the pink moon festival. "Every hundred moons," my father croaked. "There is a pink moon. Moonpack celebrates it every hundred moons." I looked over at my sisters. They were watching intently. Behind me were Daisy and Oak, snickering.'' Daisy? I thought. The gray wolves were brushing pelts. ''No no no no no... ''"''What's goin on, Pine?" Flower yipped. "Nothing..." I replied. "Nothing at all..." Category:Fanfiction Category:Shadowtailwarriorcat